Not what it Seems
by cordy4fashion
Summary: Kate has a terrible fight with her sister and her sister disappears.
1. Chapter 1

Not what it seems part 1

Author: Cordy4fashion

Pairing: Gibbs/Kate

Summary: Kate has a terrible fight with her sister and her sister disappears.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. They are all property of DPB.

Kate was having a terrible morning. She went out with her sister last night and they ended up having a fight over something, she couldn't exactly remember what it was about, since they were both drunk. She did remember her sister leaving and wondered where she went.

She walked into the bullpen and was greeted by a bored looking Tony.

"Hi there, Kate. Did you have a good time bonding with your sister?", did he ask. "When do I get to meet her?"

"Never," she said, "she doesn't like Casanovas like you and I don't want her to go out with you."

"Ouch, Kate, I'm hurt. I thought you liked me."

"Keep dreaming, Tony," she said as she glared at him.

"Well, it seems like somebody woke on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Something wrong?"

"Nothing, we just had an argument and I don't want to talk about it."

In the mean time McGee walked in and greeted Tony and Kate.

"Hi guys," he said. "how are you?"

"Just leave her alone, probie, or she might bite your head off. Won't you, Katie?" said Tony.

"Don't call me Katie, Tony." She said as she threw him a killer glare.

"Oh, c'mon Kate, Gibbs gets to call you that and you don't object."

"That's because I don't annoy her like you do, Dinozzo." Gibbs said as he smacked Tony in the back of his head.

"Boss, I didn't see you there." Tony said.

"I would think so, considering you keep yapping in stead of working." Gibbs said.

In the mean time there was a phone call. Gibbs answered it and listened for a while.

Then he said, "Okay, we're on our way. Tony, gas up the truck, McGee, grab the gear, Kate, you're with me."

Then they all left for the crime scene. In the car Gibbs explained; "There was a young woman found in the woods, dressed in a naval uniform."

They arrived on the scene, where they found Ducky and Palmer.

Gibbs said; "Tony, take pictures. McGee, do the sketches. Kate, question the woman that found her."

They all went to do their job and Gibbs went to Ducky. "What do you have, Duck?"

"Well, this woman appears to be stabbed four times. She fought for her life, it seems."

"Time of death?"

"Around four hours ago, I wonder who would hurt such a beautiful young woman."

"That's why we're here, Duck. To find that out." Gibbs said.

In the mean time Kate questioned the woman that found her.

"So, you were out jogging when you found her."

"Yes, I was…That's weird." She said.

"What is weird?" Asked Kate.

"You look exactly like her. It's like your twin sister or something."

Kate blanched when she said that and went to where Gibbs, Ducky and Palmer were. What she saw almost made her faint dead away.

Lying there on the floor was her sister, with wide eyes.

Kate started to back up and then full out ran from the crime scene. After running for about five minutes, she tripped over a branch and started throwing up.

2


	2. Chapter 2

Not what it seems part 2

Author: Cordy4fashion

Pairing: Gibbs/Kate

Summary: Kate has a terrible fight with her sister and her sister disappears.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. They are all property of DPB.

Kate started to back up and then full out ran from the crime scene. After running for about five minutes, she tripped over a branch and started throwing up.

Then the tears came, she couldn't stop them.

At that moment she heard something and cleaned herself a bit. Then she looked in the direction where it came from.

"Kate, what in the hell do you think you're doing, running from a crime scene like…?!"

It was Gibbs, and obviously he saw there was something wrong.

"Kate, what's wrong? Why were you crying?" He was very concerned all of a sudden.

"I don't think I can work on that case." She said.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because…because, th-that was m-my s-sister." She said between sobs.

All of a sudden he was there holding her and she broke down crying again.

"Are you sure? Did you have a good look at her?"

She didn't reply and he grew more worried. He looked at her and saw nothing in her eyes.

"Ah hell," he said. "Kate, look at me. Hey, don't do this okay. You'll be okay. Come on Kate, look at me!" He started to panic.

He held her as he called Ducky.

"Hello, Dr. Mallard speaking."

"Ducky, it's Gibbs. I need your help. There's something wrong with Kate. I think she's in serious shock."

"Good Lord, what happened?" He asked.

"Look, I'll explain later, just meet me by the car, okay?"

"I'm on my way." He said.

Ducky arrived by the car and saw Gibbs and Kate. He went to see them and saw Gibbs holding Kate.

"Oh my, what on earth happened with her?" He asked.

"She found out something about our vic" Gibbs replied.

"What on earth could she have found out that upset her this much?"

"M-my s-s-sister…s-s-she…" Kate broke down crying again. "So S-s-sorry, Sammie."

"Kate, look at me." Ducky said.

Kate looked at Ducky and he said, "Oh dear, you were right, Jethro, she is in shock."

She was brought to the bullpen where Gibbs was arguing with Dinozzo, McGee and Abby as to where she was going to stay.

"She's not staying with you, Dinozzo, she has been through enough already." Gibbs said.

"She can stay at my place, I'll take care of her. She needs someone to talk to." Abby said.

"I can take care of her too, boss." Said Tony. "It's not like I'm going to seduce her. She just lost her sister, for crying out loud! I'm not that insensitive!" he said with a pout. "Abby's right, she needs to talk to someone or else she's gonna drive herself crazy with the grief."

"I agree, that's why she's coming with me."

"WHAT????!!!" Three voices were heard all the way to the hearing room where Kate was.

"You heard me, I can protect her and I can listen to her. I know what she's going through and I'm not gonna make some stupid comment."

"Hey, that only happened once, boss, that's not fair." Tony said with a pout.

"Look, she'll be safe. Did any of you ever stop to wonder what would happen if the killer was after her too? I can make sure no one will hurt her."

"I think you are right, boss." McGee said for the first time. "We didn't think about the fact that the killer is still there and might be after Kate too."

"Well, if you put it like that…"

"You're right, Gibbs, she'll be the safest with you." Abby said.

"Alright, let's go talk to her then."

Gibbs entered the hearing room and sat down right in front of Kate.

"You said earlier you were sorry, Kate. What are you sorry about?"

"I had a fight with Sammie. I don't even know how it started and I don't even know what it was about. We were drunk and started fighting. Then I just left."

Then she realised something. "Oh my God! I just left her there! I should've at least taken her with me. It's my-"

"Don't even think it Kate. It's not your fault that it happened. I swear to you, we will find the one responsible for this and make sure he'll be put away." He said.

"Did she say anything about someone? A guy maybe?"

"No, my sister was not into guys." She replied.

"Meaning…"

"She was gay. She even had a girlfriend. I never met her though."

"Alright, that's all for now."

"Where do I go, Gibbs? I don't exactly want to be alone right now."

"That's already taken care of. You're staying at my place."

"Are you sure? I can also stay at Abby."

"No, you're staying at my place. I want to make sure you're alright."

"Alright, I'm too tired to fight right now."

"Let's go then." He said.

They arrived at his place after stopping at her apartment for clothes.

"Come on, I'll show you to your room." He said.

She just followed him as he brought her to her room.

Then he started to leave, and he heard a light sniff. He just pulled her into his arms and let her cry. Eventually she cried herself to sleep.

Gibbs put her in the bed and watched her for a while.

Kate woke up when she felt someone's eyes on her. She looked up and saw Gibbs looking at her.

"Hey, did you sleep okay?"

"Pretty okay, I guess."

"Are you hungry?"

"Actually, yes I am."

"Well then, let's get you some food then."

After breakfast Kate said, "I want to come to work today. I want to help find whoever did this to Sammie."

"No, you can't help. You know it, you're too involved in this."

"Damnit Gibbs, I didn't do it and I want to find the one responsible! I can't just sit around and do nothing!"

"Look, we don't know if the killer is after you too. I can't risk you getting hurt or worse. We will find the killer, trust me. Whoever killed your sister will pay."

"I can't just stay here by myself then, can I?" She said with a smug smile.

"You won't be here alone. I already called Dinozzo. He'll be taking the first shift in watching you."

"No, I don't need a babysitter, let alone Tony. Either I'm coming, or I'm leaving. It's up to you."

"Well since you leave me no other choice." He grabbed her arm and pushed her in the living room and took his cuffs and chained her to a chair.

"GIBBS, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING??!!!"

"Just making sure you stay here." He calmly said.

At that moment Tony came in.

"Wow Kate, I didn't know you liked being tied to a chair. Is it just the chair or also the bed?"

Kate threw him a murderous glare and Gibbs slapped Tony's head.

"Ow boss, I was just kidding. Oh come on Kate, don't look at me like that."

"Trust me, when I get out, you'll be in serious pain Tony." She said with a dark glare.

"Umm boss, I don't know if it's safe to leave me here alone with her. What if she gets loose and tries to kill me?"

"Don't go to sleep then, Dinozzo, and watch her very carefully. Well, I have to go, I'll see you later, don't try anything."

"Who, me?" Kate asked with an innocent smile and looked like she was about to eat Tony.

Tony just swallowed hard, he didn't like the look in Kate's eyes. This was going to be a long day.

4


	3. Chapter 3

Not what it seems part 3

Author: Cordy4fashion

Pairing: Gibbs/Kate

Summary: Kate has a terrible fight with her sister and her sister disappears.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. They are all property of DPB.

Tony just swallowed hard, he didn't like the look in Kate's eyes. This was going to be a long day.

Kate was bored and annoyed. Tony was pacing since Gibbs left.

"Would you please stop pacing? You're making me nauseous. By the way, I have to go to the bathroom. Think you can take these cuffs off?"

"I don't know, do you promise not to try anything?" He asked.

"Fine, just take these off. I really have to go. I'm not gonna try anything." She said as Tony just watched her.

"Okay then." He took off the cuffs and let Kate go to the bathroom. After a while he was hit on the head from behind and passed out.

"Did you really think I was gonna allow you to tie me up again?" Kate asked with a smirk and ran out the door.

Gibbs' cell phone started to ring.

"Yeah, Gibbs." He said.

"Boss, we have a problem. Kate just ran off. She kinda had to go to the bathroom and she knocked me out."

"Did she take her cell phone?" He asked annoyed.

"I think so, I didn't exactly see it, since I was out cold."

"Get back here, Dinozzo." He then hang up.

"McGee, track Kate on her cell phone. If you can't do it, work with Abby."

Gibbs was very mad right now. He was also very worried for Kate's sake. He hoped she was okay.

In the mean time Kate arrived at the bar she and her sister went to. She went to the bar.

"Hi, I'm special agent Kate Todd, NCIS," she showed her badge. "I want to ask you some questions."

"What can I do for you?"

"I was in here two days ago with a woman, but I left. Did you see this woman?" She showed him a picture of her sister.

"Ah yes, she was in here, she had a fight with someone."

"Yes, that would be with me."

"No, with someone else, a blonde, tall woman. They started screaming at each other about breaking up. They left together after that."

She wrote down the information. "Did anyone hear what happened after that?"

"Well, I heard something that seemed like fighting, but it ended as soon as it started."

"Thank you."

"Did you two stop fighting? I could tell you were worried about her. Something about someone beating her."

Kate then remembered what the fight was about.

"Oh come on, Sammie, you can't just let that woman treat you like that! You deserve better! You have to talk to someone about it."

"_I can't Kate, she'll kill me. Or she might go after you. I can't risk that. You're my everything." She said in tears._

"_Sammie, I want to help you, but have to allow me to do that. I can't just sit by and watch and wonder that when the phone rings it's the police telling me you're dead. I can't just do that. Please, just think about it. You mean everything to me. I can't lose you like that. Not you."_

"_You're right. I can't live my life being afraid. I'm gonna talk to her and we'll break it off."_

"_Alright. Do you want me to take you home?"_

"_No, I said to her to meet me here."_

"_You want me to stay? Cause I can."_

"_No, that's okay, I'll call you afterwards."_

"_Okay. I love you, Sammie."_

"_I love you too, Kate. I'll call you later."_

Kate was in tears at this moment. All of a sudden there was someone holding her. She looked up and saw Gibbs.

"What are you doing here, Gibbs?"

"Getting you back to my place, and possibly yell at you. What did you think you were doing?"

"I had to come here, Gibbs, I had to remember what we were fighting about."

By this time they were in the car.

"Well, what was it about?"

"She was in a violent relationship. Her girlfriend hurt her and I wanted her to stop seeing her. She was going to talk to her and call me afterwards, but she never did."

"Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?" Gibbs asked.

"I didn't remember much of that night, I was drunk. I should have stayed with her."

"Then you could've gotten killed too."

"Or I could have saved her."

"We will find her, trust me."

"Thank you Gibbs. So, how is Tony?"

"He has a headache and is worried sick about you. He's also avoiding me because he thinks I'm going to hurt him for letting you out of his sight."

"Well, are you?" Kate asked with a smile.

"No…he's already hurt. But you might wanna talk to him soon."

3


	4. Chapter 4

Not what it seems part 4

Author: Cordy4fashion

Pairing: Gibbs/Kate

Summary: Kate has a terrible fight with her sister and her sister disappears.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. They are all property of DPB.

"_Thank you Gibbs. So, how is Tony?"_

"_He has a headache and is worried sick about you. He's also avoiding me because he thinks I'm going to hurt him for letting you out of his sight."_

"_Well, are you?" Kate asked with a smile._

"_No…he's already hurt. But you might wanna talk to him soon."_

Kate and Gibbs arrived at NCIS HQ. Kate saw Tony right away and went to him.

"Hi there Kate, hope you had fun. I have a terrible headache and I'm still waiting for Gibbs to freak out or something."

"I'm sorry Tony, but I had to do something or I would have gone crazy. Look on the bright side; I think Gibbs thinks you've had enough pain for today."

"You think so? So, did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yeah, actually I did. I now remember I had a fight with Sammie and I remember what it was about."

"And…?"

"It was about her relationship with her girlfriend. I think she killed Sammie."

"Don't worry Kate, we will find her."

Kate gave Tony something then.

"No way, I was looking all over for this." Tony grinned very wide.

"So, am I forgiven?"

"Hell yeah. Thank you Kate." He said as he hugged her.

"Boss, I found something. It's the address of our victim's girlfriend."

"Alright, pick her up and bring her in for questioning. Kate, you'll stay with Abby. I can't allow you to be here when I question her okay?"

"Sure Gibbs." She said and then left for Abby.

"Hi there Abby." She said with a smile.

"Kate, I've been worried sick about you! Where have you been? Are you alright? You didn't get hurt, did you?"

"I'm fine Abby. Gibbs sent me down here. I can't stay there and watch him question the suspect."

"They have a suspect? Who is it?"

"It's my sister's girlfriend, I think her name is Amanda."

"No way, they are so off here."

With that, Abby ran from the lab to talk to Gibbs.

"So Amanda, how do you know Samantha Todd?" Gibbs asked.

"She's my girlfriend, well ex-girlfriend now." She replied.

"Why is that?"

"She talked to that bitch sister of hers that convinced her to break up with me. Said I didn't appreciate her. That she's afraid that I might kill her or that sister."

"Her sister's name is Special Agent Kate Todd, and she's the best there is, so you will watch your tone, you got that?" He said with a murderous glare.

Amanda swallowed loud and said, "Why am I here anyway?"

"We found Samantha a few days ago, after your fight at the bar." With that, he dropped the pictures of Sammie on the table. "Dead actually. Now let's start over. Where you in a violent relationship with her or not?!"

Anyone could tell Gibbs was furious right now.

At that moment someone knocked on the door.

Gibbs went outside and said, "This better be good."

"Gibbs, that woman can't be the killer."

"Why not?"

"Because Samantha was also raped right before she was stabbed. And there was brutal force in each stab, the knife was almost pushed through. I don't care how strong she is, but no woman is that strong, unless she's taking something like steroids or something. In fact, I had a boyfriend who…"

"To the point, Abby." Gibbs snapped.

"There were also fingerprints on the body. They match to someone named Stephen Connor."

2


	5. Chapter 5

Not what it seems part 5

Author: Cordy4fashion

Pairing: Gibbs/Kate

Summary: Kate has a terrible fight with her sister and her sister disappears.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. They are all property of DPB.

"There were also fingerprints on the body. They match to someone named Stephen Connor."

Gibbs went to see Kate in the lab.

"Kate, I want to ask you something." He said.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you know someone named Stephen Connor?"

At that question, Kate paled suddenly. "Why do you ask?"

"Just answer the question Kate."

"Yes, I know him. He's Sammie's ex before she turned to women. He really was a jerk."

"Did they have a nasty break-up?"

"Yeah, you could say that. He begged her to stay with him. When that didn't work, he started to threaten her and me. He nearly ran over me when I was alone outside. I was lucky to get out of that alive."

At that moment Abby, Tony and McGee came in.

"Tony, did you have an address on that guy?"

"Yeah boss, I just got it."

"Go and pick him up. Take McGee with you."

"On it, boss."

"Kate, you're to stay here with Abby. Don't leave this lab alone and hold on to this." He said as he gave her her gun.

"But Gibbs, I'm bored. I wanna be there when you question him."

"No Kate, I can't risk it. We still don't know if he's the guy."

Gibbs looked at Stephen Connor and started the questioning.

"Do you know Samantha Todd?" He asked.

"Yes, that bitch left me for another woman. As if her leaving wasn't enough. She just had to humiliate me by doing it for another woman." He looked annoyed.

"When did you last see her?"

"About five years ago, when she dumped me."

"We just found your fingerprints and DNA on her body after she was killed. Wanna start again?" Gibbs asked annoyed.

"I can't explain that. I haven't seen her in awhile like I said, agent Gibbs." He said as he looked Gibbs in the eyes.

"I hope you're telling the truth, cause if you're not, I will make sure you're very sorry."

With that, he left Stephen alone.

"Tony, follow him. We don't know what he's up to and I want to make sure he stays as far away from Kate as possible."

"On it, boss."

"ABBY! TURN OFF THAT GODDAMN NOISE!"

"WHAT NOISE?!"

"WHAT YOU CALL MUSIC!!" Gibbs yelled at the Goth.

Abby turned off the music. "That better, Gibbs?" She asked sweetly.

"Much. Where's Kate?"

"She went to the bathroom just a few minutes ago. She'll be right back."

"You let her go alone?" Gibbs asked with a dark glare in her eyes.

"Well, no, McGee is there right outside the door."

At that Gibbs and Abby went to the bathroom.

They couldn't find McGee. He was nowhere to be seen.

They did hear something from the broom closet.

"Abby, check the bathroom. See if Kate's in there."

"Okay, I'll see in a second." She said.

Gibbs opened the broom closet and found McGee tied and gagged.

He got a cold feeling of fear.

At that moment Abby came back.

"Gibbs, she isn't in there. I looked all over and found nothing." Abby was very worried.

At that moment Gibbs' cell phone ringed.

"Yeah, Gibbs," he said.

"Boss, it's me. That guy just disappeared on me. I went to check where he was and there was no one there."

"Damnit, Dinozzo, get back here. We have a serious problem."

"What's wrong, boss?" Tony sounded very concerned.

"Kate's missing." He said. "And I think that the suspect had something to do with it."

2


	6. Chapter 6

Not what it seems part 6

Author: Cordy4fashion

Pairing: Gibbs/Kate

Summary: Kate has a terrible fight with her sister and her sister disappears.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. They are all property of DPB.

_At that moment Gibbs' cell phone ringed._

"_Yeah, Gibbs," he said._

"_Boss, it's me. That guy just disappeared on me. I went to check where he was and there was no one there."_

"_Damnit, Dinozzo, get back here. We have a serious problem."_

"_What's wrong, boss?" Tony sounded very concerned._

"_Kate's missing." He said. "And I think that the suspect had something to do with it."_

Abby, Tony, McGee and Gibbs were hard at work to find any leads as to where Kate disappeared to. They were very worried.

Then Gibbs' phone started to ring. "Yeah, Gibbs." He said.

"Gibbs, it's me."

"Kate, where are you!?" Gibbs asked.

Tony and McGee looked up when they heard Kate's name.

"I'm not sure. I knocked him out, but he's still after me. Please help me." Kate was very panicked.

"Kate, where is that bastard holding you?"

"Gibbs, it's not Stephen. He's dead. He killed him because Stephen tried to warn me. He knew it."

"Kate, stay on the phone."

"I can't Gibbs. He's coming. Help me Gibbs." He could hear Kate was afraid and then the phone was disconnected.

"McGee, where did that call come from?" He asked right away.

"I have the address right here, boss. It's the address of Amanda."

"Let's go." He said.

They all left to get Kate.

They arrived at the address and started searching for Kate immediately.

A shot was heard and they ran towards the noise.

Gibbs was first to take in Kate with a gun in her hand and a woman he recognised as Amanda on the floor bleeding.

"Kate, are you alright?" Gibbs asked.

"I should've known you would play it like that. You always were jealous of her, weren't you?" She asked Amanda.

"It's her own fault, she shouldn't have listened to you. That she's dead is your fault. You should've stayed out of our business."

After that, an ambulance arrived. They took Amanda with them and looked over Kate.

"How did you know? You knew Stephen didn't do it." Tony said.

"She betrayed herself when she called me a bitch. She also worked in a hospital and could have gotten the DNA from Stephen. She knew how to plant it to make it seem like Stephen did it."

Gibbs brought Kate home.

"Are you alright, Kate?"

"Not yet, but I will be. Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being there for me. For not yelling at me when I took off at your place. And for supporting me in this."

"Kate, I was scared today."

"Why?"

"I thought I was gonna lose you. I thought you were gonna die before I had a chance to tell you something."

While saying that, they walked in her apartment.

"What did you wanna tell me, Gibbs?"

He pulled her in his arms and hugged her tight for a moment. Then he looked in her eyes and said, "I love you, Kate. I don't ever wanna lose you again."

Kate's eyes watered as she said; "Gibbs – Jethro, I love you too. So much. I realised it in this difficult period. You were there for me, and you haven't thought for a moment that I did it. But I thought you had a rule about this. Rule number twelve?" She asked.

"Some rules are meant to be broken. You showed me that. I want to start a future with you. I love you. Can I kiss you now?"

"I love you too, Jethro, kiss me."

They kissed and started their future together. They knew they found true love in each other that would last a lifetime.

The end.

2


End file.
